Central America Mexico's House ch5 Venezuela p1
by yathomaheads
Summary: Mexico has almost finished his campaign to take Central America, but something has come up that will affect his plans in the long run…  A futuristic ff.  Not much happens in this one, but is an intro to the action packed series.  READ THIS ONE 1ST
1. 1 Merger p1

Hai y'all!  
>Is been a little while since i have published in the Mexico's House section of my RNSS Central America series...<br>So I decided to add another chapter...and yes, you saw right...this one is chapter1! (probably)  
>As usual: I dont own APH (..DAMMIT I WISH I DID THOUGH!)<br>Reviews are nice (please, no pointless flames...but _constructive_ criticism is most welcome)

And also, my appologies for bad spelling and typos (I fail at the first, and for some reason the school keybords I use fail at the second...(so sue me! :P))

So, withought further ado, i give you...

RNSS-  
>Central America-<br>Mexico's house-  
>Chapter 1-<br>Merger p1  
>-<p>

Mexico marched into the room angrily and slammed the door shut behind him. Panama flinched as the loud 'crack' echoed along the long corridor.  
>Mexico paced the front entrance hall and then suddenly sat down on a small bench jutting out from the wall. He ran a hand through his long brown hair and sighed exasperatedly.<br>After a second he turned to look at Panama.  
>The small country was in the far corner of the room looking at him nervously, fidgeting with his hands.<br>"Mexico, what's wrong?" Panama asked.  
>"You know whats wrong" Mexico snapped. Once again he rose and walked to the door.<br>Mexico leaned his head on the cool marble door frame and looked out the adjacent window. "...Every single one of those bastards rejected that damn alliance..."  
>An irritated silence filled the room.<br>Eventually Panama gathered enough courage to stutter "...But I didn't "  
>For a second Panamas heart froze with fear as Mexico turned to face him...his angry eyes locked onto Panamas and time slowed.<br>A long minute passed.  
>Mexico's expression softened...and for the first time that day a genuine smile graced his tanned face.<br>"No " he conceded, "you didn't".

- - -  
>(If this was actual APH the intro music would be playing here...)<p>

An hour later and Mexico was in his study.  
>He was sitting in his office chair with his back to the door. In front of him was a large white-board...covered in maps and thick sheets of fresh paper.<br>Mexico rose and walked over to the board, hands casually in his pockets. He stopped in front of a large map of Central America and the Caribbean.  
>Reaching to his left Mexico picked up several markers and shaded in the countries on the map. He shaded in Mexico a deep blue, along with Panama. He then coloured all the other central-American countries a deep red.<br>Lastly he looked over towards the Caribbean and shaded in Jamaica, Haiti, the Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico the same shade of red.  
>The meeting had not gone well.<br>But there was one country who had been unable to attend.  
>Mexico turned, breathed deeply and dialled the number.<br>"Si, hola amigo!...si...si, I was just calling to check that our meeting is going ahead...si...muy bueno, I'll see you soon then...si, adios"  
>Mexico again walked over to the board and pulled out a black marker. He looked again at the Caribbean and circled Cuba.<br>"Come on mi amigo...I'm relying on you"

Panama dashed down the hallway, skidding as he turned the corner and knocking over an unsuspecting butler in his rapid dash to find his big brother.  
>"Mexico, Mexico!" he hollered (or as close to hollering as the little nation could get). Again he cried, "Mexico, Cuba is here"<br>In his study Mexico's head jerked up as he heard the crash of a tray full of what was to be his lunch, followed by an incoherent set of yells, muffled by his large oak door; put there for that very reason.  
>Another bout of yelling filled the air, followed by yet another crash (Mexico's rare collection of desert flowers in a hand-made Aztec vase) before he heard Panama skidding to a stop outside his door.<br>Mexico rubbed the sleep form his eyes and briefly dusted off his uniform.  
>A loud knocking filled the room.<br>"Come in Panama" Mexico called.  
>Panama waisted no time slamming the door open, sending yet another antique vase on a one-way trip to the hard stone floor and knocking a picture Mexico had painted himself of his daughter Mexico City into an open filing cabinet.<br>Mexico flinched and turned to face Panama.  
>"What the hell do you think your doing?" he screamed.<br>Panama yelped and dived for cover, once again knocking over the butler who had recovered from his tumble and had ran all the way to his masters room to see if he was okay.  
>Mexico jumped to his feet at the sound of his most trusted employee hitting the floor.<br>"Sorry mexico! Sorry" Panama cringed and his big brother lifted him by the collar.  
>"Not only have you assaulted my staff but you have destroyed a priceless antique and defiled the atmosphere of peace I have tried so very hard to install and maintain since you entered my house...and you have also interrupted my sleep! So you'd better have a good explanation for why you're here"<p>

Mexico could feel Panama shaking in his grip so he dropped the small nation, but he still glared at him with enough force to keep him pinned in place.  
>"Cuba is here, sir"<br>Mexico blinked, suddenly frozen.  
>A heartbeat later his glare was replaced by a panicked expression.<p>

Mexico glanced down at Panama, then at his recovering butler.  
>Just at that second Mexico heard a loud knocking at his front door.<br>Without hesitation he grabbed Panamas hand and dragged him at full pace towards the front entrance hall.

When he reached the entryway he stopped and turned to face Panama, "go to the meeting room and make sure it's presentable I'll try to delay Cuba for a bit"

Panama nodded and turned to leave.  
>"And Panama, try not to break anything else" Mexico added as an afterthought.<p> 


	2. 5 Venezuela p1

This is my first fanfic, its the background story of the countries in a novel I am writing.

This story doesnt realy have much to do with the book, but I enjoyed writing it anyway.

This is the first one i suggest reading as it gives you a good ide of where things are at...I've done a bit of a 'starwars' here, but dont worry; I'll finish ch1-4 soon.

I dont know how long it will be, but hopefuly you will enjoy reading it.

Pls R'n'R, and input is welcome...and I'm sorry to anyone who this series might offend; I didnt intend to make any of the countries or their inhabitants seem like a bad bunch...

Oh yes...DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters completely...but this is my intelectual property and most of these countries I'm inventing from scratch :D ...so in a strange way i do... o.O

XD

Enjoy!

RNSS-

Central America-

Mexico's House-

Chapter 5-

Venezuela- p1

Mexico walked down the long hallway. Lavish red tapestries lined the marble walls and the bright light from the windows to his left lit the dusty air a golden yellow.

Mexico stopped in his tracks and walked over to one of the windows and leaned on the ledge. He looked outside at the lazily warm day and yawned.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor behind him, getting closer.

Mexico turned and flicked his long dark-brown hair to the side, looking up he could see Panama walking down the corridor towards him.

Mexico sighed as Panama slowed when he slowed to a stop in front of him.

"Hola Panama, what is it?"

Panama irritated Mexico.

He had only decided to marry the little country because he held a crucial position he didn't want to waste men taking. But sometimes he wondered if it would have been easier to just eradicate his 'little companion' and finish the campaign on his own.

But then again, Panama wasn't terrible company...

He was fun to drink with...

And it was always funny to watch his attempts on the ladies.

But he could be such a spineless wimp at times!

"Hola, Mexico...I bring news from the front line"

"Si? What is it?"

Well, as you know our hammer and anvil worked perfectly and me have all but crushed the central nations, but-"

"But what?" snapped Mexico.

'Bloody hell, what has he screwed up now?' he wondered...

"Status report, now amigo!"

This was the first decent war Mexico had been in for a fair time and already it was beginning to wear on his nerves.

_'Its not as if the real campaign has even begun in earnest yet'_ he thought to himself.

"W...well, Honduras is giving us a bit of trouble...but he shouldn't be able to hold out much longer"

"Yes, I know that..." sighed Mexico. "Is that it? Please let that be it!" he breathed.

"But that's not what i came to talk about"

Mexico sighed again.

"What is it then?"

Panama shifted his stance, and ready to run at a moment's notice he continued.

"Well, Venezuela and Colombia suspect something"

He cringed.

"What! How?"

"I don't know sir, but..." Panama paused, "...there is good news"

Mexico swore.

"What good news could be salvaged from that?"

"Venezuela has approached me with a proposition; we might just have a new ally in this venture..."

Mexico grinned broadly; finally things were starting to look promising for his new empire.

He was finally crawling out from under America's shadow.


	3. 6 Venezuela p2

RNSS-  
>Central America-<br>Mexico's House-  
>Chapter 6-<br>Venezuela p2  
>-<p>

The sun was setting when Venezuela's helicopter arrived.  
>The sky was blood-orange red and the violent gusts from the choppers blades whipped the leaves of the nearby trees into a frenzy.<br>Mexico stood nearby, Panama by his side.  
>The Helicopters blades started to slow and the side door of the chopper opened.<br>Out stepped Venezuela.  
>Panama gasped and Mexico could feel his trembling hand slip into his.<br>Venezuela approached them.  
>Panama leaned back, but Mexico held firm.<br>Venezuela was tall.  
>He had tanned skin and wore an expensive black and white suit.<br>His helicopter was a state-of-the-art model; and must have cost a pretty penny.  
>Mexico suddenly became very self conscious about his shabby appearance.<br>Mexico had been the richest of his little brothers and sisters in Central America...but his cousin Venezuela was on a whole new level.  
><em>'What am i getting into?'<em> Mexico screamed to himself, _'I cant hope to compete with this class-and-calibur'_  
>Just then he felt Panama's hand squeeze his. He looked down at the little nation and smiled, 'oh well, too late to back out now...'<br>Venezuela stopped before the two Central Americans, his face was emotionless, as if this were a matter of business...  
>"Hola primita!" Mexico called out over the whipping propellors.<br>A broad grin split Venezuelas sturn features.  
>"Primita? Look who is talking little one"<br>Venezuela surged forward, embracing Mexico.  
>For once Mexico knew how his little brother Panama felt.<br>Venezuela, although younger than him, was far taller than Mexico and his embrace blocked out the world from Mexico's view.  
>Pulling away from the embrace of Venezuela Mexico examined the country before him.<br>He was rich.  
>His clothes, chopper and very manor made this obvious.<br>But under that expensive suit Mexico could feel that he wasn't as strong as him.  
>Venezuela, like all his far Southern Cousins, had recently experienced a huge amount of economic wealth and fantastic inter-relations resulting in an age of peace and prosperity.<br>"Come inside Amigo" Panama piped in.  
>"Ah, Panama...how is my little cousin doing?"<br>Venezuela embraced Panama, lifting him off his feet he kissed him on both cheeks.

Venezuela massaged his temples.  
>"As you know, the idea of doing such a thing goes well against most of what my people would prefer, not to mention such an act could get me into some very serious trouble if this plan goes awry...but despite that I think it is the best thing to do"<br>Mexico nodded.  
>Venezuela leaned forwards in his deck chair and assumed a slightly more stern expression, "I'm sure that you, and you" he said, gesturing to Mexico and Panama, "could use what resources I offer to your advantage. And, quite frankly I don't think your plan would run quite as smoothly if I were to, for example, accidentaly open my mouth to the wrong crowd...I'm sure the rest of my brothers would reward me handsomely for giving them advanced warning...".<br>Venezuela's demeanour relaxed a little, and he lay back into his chair.  
>"...but I believe that it's more profitable to share in this timely opportunity."<br>"What about Colombia?" queried Mexico.  
>"What about him?"<br>"...well, what you're proposing could effectively loose you all diplomatic merit"  
>"I'll take that risk...quite frankly I believe you would do more damage to me if I rejected this deal than I could do to myself by allying myself to your cause"<br>"Alright, so it's settled then?"  
>"It is"<br>The room fell into an awkward silence.  
>Panama tugged on Mexico's sleeve.<br>Mexico leaned over and listened as Panama whispered something in his ear.  
>Mexico nodded and rose.<br>Venezuela mirrored him.  
>"Well" said Mexico, extending his hand, "I'll be in contact with details of what I need. Obviously it goes without saying that this meeting never happened, and this agreement never existed"<br>Venezuela shook his hand and grinned, "of course, naturally...I'll see you around cousin."

Mexico watched the helicopter take off and as it flew off into the distance he turned to his little companion, "well done mi amor"  
>Panama smiled.<br>"It seems that this plan will go better than i anticipated"  
>"Thanks...but really it was nothing...he approached me with the offer"<br>"Nonetheless i thank you"  
>Panama embraced his brother as they stood in the middle of the grassy patch where they had stood mere hours ago but Mexico was not nervous any more.<br>The light from the full moon cast a silvery veil over the otherwise black, polluted sky.  
>'Now all that remains is to plot the downfall of Colombia...it must be quick and decisive, and he must not expect...after that we will have to find a way of subduing the western countries...and then our greatest challenge of all: Brazil...she is proud, but we might just have enough power to subdue her...'<br>Mexico turned to face his house. The front lights were out but the moons glow reflected of its marble walls lighting it up in a ghostly manor.  
>Mexico and Panama turned and walked back to the house in silence. The crickets chirrups, accentuating the summer feel of the hot night air, was the only sound in the inky-blackness.<p> 


End file.
